


Alive.

by Snortinglaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: After the trials Draco wants to set things right, for his own sake.





	Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> [restlessandordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/pseuds/restlessandordinary) was my beta for this little piece and I am forever grateful ♡

Months ago, Draco didn’t like the rain, but now everything was different. As soon as he saw the first drops falling onto the window, he ran outside to stand in the middle of the garden and extended his arms with his hands open and looked up to the night sky.

He knew he deserved all the Howlers that exploded with shouts of hate and threats, the hexes directed at his ribs and knees and the looks of rage when he dared walk up a street. He received everything without a single complaint, without defending himself. That and his guilty conscience would follow him the rest of his life and he accepted it; what was done was done, he couldn’t change the past.

The smell of wet grass filled his lungs and he dropped to his knees, still facing the sky. He had lost so much at the hands of others, at the hands of his own father; his innocence, his childhood, his freedom. He had known deep inside that it was wrong, that he should’ve been opposed, but fear had taken over his whole being.

If not controlled, fear can take you to the darkest of places.

Warm tears mixed with cold raindrops on his face and he screamed in relief, letting go of the depression and the anxiety that had gotten hold of him since the start of the war. He let every thread of terror and despair, that had invaded him to the last cell of his body, out into the night and he swore to himself, in the name of sweet Merlin, that he would set things right; he had to.

It took him so much pain, suffering and abuse to understand that everything he’d been taught as a child were lies. All lies.

He was determined not to waste another second drowning in regret, agonizing over his past decisions and what could have been if he’d chosen the right ones.

Every single watery drizzle falling onto his face felt like blissful liberty; he opened his mouth and let it fill with the misty freshness of rain. He wanted to see the world from this new perspective, to enjoy the sunset and the moonlight, to admire the beauty of nature, to travel, try new things, new feelings… to live.

But first he had to redeem himself, he knew it wouldn’t be easy, that many doors would slam shut in his face, but it was something he needed to do, not for other’s sake –he didn’t care for the public opinion anymore– but for his own, for his mother’s.

Maybe it wasn’t too late to change his future.

He stood up from the ground, soaking wet while rain still poured over him; puffs of vapor were coming out of his mouth with every breath. It was a cold night, but his insides were burning with the hope of a new beginning.

Draco was still breathing, Draco was alive.


End file.
